The Armor
The Armour is a unique super natural creature that can be called a emotional vampire or parasite. Nothing else is known to exist quite like it and it is not a well understood creature, although it is believed to be a close relation to the ghosts called revenants. What is known the Armour is not one being but several souls, all trapped inside a suit, after having died in the suit at one point or another. And for some reason the wait, when exposed to extreme emotions or magical blood drives and walks on its own, driving itself to commit pain and violence to feed its ever growing desires. Characteristics *'Name': Unknown (Numerous people) *'Aliases': The armour, tin man, war *'Age': 900+ *'Hair': N/A *'Eyes': Glowing Orange *'Likes': Killing, emotional extremes, gaining new knowledge, tormenting others, pain *'Dislikes': Defeat, holy symbols, people who beat him, righteous individuals *'Family': N/A Appearance Background Creation It is not known well known who the original owner of the armour was, except he was a wealthy German Ritter (Knight), who went off on the first crusade. He was apparently a cruel and vicious man who loved to cause pain and had sunk deep into debauchery, drinking, killing and raping almost anyone who dared to cross his path: having only joined the crusade as a excuse to kill freely. His expensive and fine armour in turn protected him from all attacks, causing hi to boast that no sword could kill him. His brutality and love for causing pain was so great that a priest who accompanied him on the crusade cursed him to become a daemon to only ever know pain and hellfire. He would later in his life also be cursed by a Muslim holy man to never know peace and to forever to walk the earth. Naturally he killed both these men for being so foolish. Still when the Ritter was finally captured by a group of angry towns folk and burnt alive in his armour he called out to Satan to have his revenge on every single one of his killers, before he died. But as a man from the village leapt at him with his own axe to silence him, lopping off his large head, nothing happened. His ornate and expensive armour which he had prided in life was soon sold off for coin and came one day into the possession of knight of Hospitaller order. This young man was a pious and kind individual who healed the ill and assisted the weak. Yet one day he was captured an tortured by a group of thugs but yet no matter how hard they tried they could not kill the young knight. Still the pain within the young Knight ignited a strange fire within him that sent him into a fury which he used to proceed to tear apart the criminals. From that day on the young Knight became increasingly bloodthirsty and cruel, torturing even men who came to the order for fun. He was soon expelled and hunted down: but yet no one could kill him, even when he was run through with a sword. Even when they captured him and burnt him at the stake he would not die, not until they chopped his head. And yet the armour soon fell into the hands of another man of good standing, and he to fell into a life of violence and blood lust. Again and again this happened over and over. And stranger still the armour, no matter how many battles it entered, would not tarnish or break and those who wore it began to tell of hearing whispers in the back of their mind. The Knights initially tired to hide the armour, but its legend of the indestructability to afforded its wearer had grown so much that it was stolen and change hands many times as each of its owners would die in the same way all the others did. In fire before their head was decapitated. And as time went on new powers emerged, giving the users unnatural strength, supernatural stamina and the ability to move objects with their mind. It soon became a prized tool of a monster hunting order in Spain, who used its growing myriad of powers to hunt supernatural creatures until it was found by the Spanish Inquisition and hidden away. However the lure of the armour proved to strong to the greedy and power hungry so it was sent over the sea and hidden away where no one would find it. But what none of them knew that within the armour a daemon hand been born. A creature composed of all the souls of the former owners of the armour. And in its tomb it cried out for blood! Rediscovery Discovered by a archaeological dig in Texas, it was taken to Everett museum to study and research as a historical curiosity. The historians overseeing it were perplexed as to how a suit of armour from the crusades had wound up in southern Texas and it became the source of much debate. Hearing of the odd find Ashley Norwest brings her friends Kylie Ginxem and Mikey Corvis to report on it for the school papers, during which Kylie scratches herself on the armour while inspecting it. This little amount of blood lights a fire within the daemon later that night, and after centuries of being starved it moves on its on, filling itself with its own darkness and storming out of the museum to feed: heading to the nearest emotional source of food to drain, a nightclub. Personality Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Immortality' *'Indestructible' **'Black smoke' *'Super strength' *'Possession' *'Telekinesis' *'Emotion drain' *'Hive Mind' *'Wearable' *'Weakness: Fire and religious imagery' Skills *'Master Swordsmen/Axemen' *'Basic fire arm understanding' *'Smoke control' *'Torture' *'Advanced monster hunting knowledge' Equipment *'Battle Axe' *'Guns' *'Close range weapons' *'The armour' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia Navigation Category:Villians Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Equipment